Naruto's Summer
by Grimm012
Summary: this is my yaoi of naruto and sasuke during their summer vaction from their last years of high school....don't like yaoi then don't read this
1. Chapter 1

As Naruto walked across the school yard hearing all of the screams of the girls and yelps of the guys around him he caught a glimpse of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," Naruto said shyly, trying to start a conversation. "Huh, what is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked realizing that the blond was standing right next to him. Sasuke was standing near the school's fence with his bag over his shoulder. His black hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes were staring out blankly into the world. "Are you ready for vacation?" Naruto asked Sasuke trying to get him to pay attention to him for once. The last time Sasuke ever payed attention to Naruto was two years ago in their second year of high school. That was when Naruto thought that he found his Mr. Right. And that was what he thought Sasuke was, still.

"Well I haven't really," Sasuke stammered. He didn't know why Naruto was talking to him again, especially since he broke Naruto's heat two years ago. "Well I was thinking," Naruto said as he twirled his fingers around and started to blush. "Let me guess, you want me to hang out with you all summer," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Caught off guard once again, Sasuke always had a habit of reading Naruto's mind. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto blushing and he could tell that he hit the mark on that guess. "Well my answer is yes," Sasuke then surprised Naruto. Naruto could not believe his ears Sasuke just agreed to a date with him. For the whole summer too! Was he dreaming or did this just happen? After what had happened two years ago they could finally talk to each other again and not only for a day or two but for the whole two month summer! Naruto was on cloud nine once again. Sasuke glanced over to see Naruto blushing even more and Sasuke started to smile. "Well I got to go," Naruto started to say as he tried to walk away.

"Wait I'll come with you," Sasuke said from behind Naruto as he ran. Could he have just said that? Sasuke didn't know what had gotten him to say that but he didn't care at this point he just wanted to make it up with Naruto. And plus Naruto's birthday was coming up during the summer.

As Naruto stopped to let Sasuke catch up with him, he noticed that Sasuke's shirt was almost completely unfastened. "Was it already like that?" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto admired Sasuke he thought he was cute and had a great personality but he wasn't sure how Sasuke felt about him. He thought he knew but after what happened he wasn't sure. Sasuke had unfastened his shirt earlier that day but no one had noticed so he didn't realize that it was still unfastened. "Um Sasuke-kun," Naruto stammerd. "Huh?" Sasuke responded. "Your shirt," Naruto said with a bigger blush then before. "Oh, I forgot! Sorry Naruto," Sasuke exclaimed as he fastened his shirt up quickly.

"It's okay," Naruto reassured him. Deeply Naruto wanted it to stay like that but he didn't want Sasuke to get uncomfortable around him. After all this was the first night of there summer vacations and since they both lived alone Sasuke would probably be over a lot. "I wonder," Sasuke mumbled under his breath as they walked down the streets to Naruto's house, "does he still like me?" All Naruto focused on during their walk was the ground. But Sasuke focused on trying to figure out any signs of Naruto still liking him.

As they neared Naruto's yard a cat greeted them. "Well hello," Naruto said to the cat jokingly. "I din't know you had a cat," Sasuke said to Naruto. "I don't, this is Ino's," Naruto informed Sasuke. Ino lived right next to Naruto and noticed Sasuke with him. "Wonder what those two are dong together again," Ino thought to herself. She knew about the incident two years ago but them together once again surprised her. Or where they together again?


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto and Sasuke walked into the house Sasuke could smell the odor of the body spray that he and Naruto once used. "You still use that stuff?" Sasuke suddenly asked Naruto. "Yeah," Naruto said thinking Sasuke was disappointed with him. Sasuke's dark eyes started to shimmer, Naruto still cared, or at least he thought so. Naruto started to walk around feeling sorry for Sasuke. After all Sasuke was living at a motel right now and Naruto had a place of his own. If only they were still together. "Naruto-kun," Sasuke suddenly siad behind Naruto. Shocked Naruto turned around to see Sasuke taking off his school uniform jacket. "Yes?" Nartuo asked wondering what Sasuke could want.

"Your birthday is coming up isn't it?" Sasuke said as he ran his hand through his raven hair. Naruto was in complete shock Sasuke actually remembered! "Yes it is!" Naruto exclaimed. "When?" Sasuke then asked. "Two weeks from now," Naruto said stammering. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was happy about this situation. "Oh!" Naruto then exclaimed.

"I almost forgot!" Naruto continued. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked puzzled about this turn of events. "I was wondering if you would like to live here, you know like roommates!" Naruto then said. Shocked by the suggestion Sasuke leaned up against the wall. He went through his mind thinking of what to say. And then it hit him. "I would love to Naruto-sama," Sasuke then said. He then quickly cupped his hand over his mouth. Had he just said that? Naruto was shocked too but he was wondering if he heard Sasuke clearly. "Naruto-sama?" Naruto then asked. "I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said as he started to pick up his jacket and bag. As Sasuke started to head for the door Naruto ran behind him and turned him around. "Don't be," Naruto said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Was this really happening? Even after that event? What was going in their minds? As Naruto's hand laid on Sasuke's cheek they stood there motionless. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it at Naruto's side once again. "I can't remember the last time you've touched my face," Sasuke told Naruto. "I wish I could touch it everyday," Naruto responded. At last their true feeling's were being reviled but did it matter if they did. "So what are you saying?" Sasuke asked Naruto, even though he already knew the answer. Even though he knew what Naruto was about to say, he wanted to hear him say it that way he knew it was true and not just what he wanted to hear. "I'm saying I want to be with you Sasuke-kun!" Naruto exclaimed as tears started to fall from his eyes. Sasuke knew it, and he heard it, he just couldn't believe it. Naruto wanted to be with him still! "Naruto, I don't know what to say," Sasuke stammered. Even though he felt the same way he couldn't say it just yet. "Just say how you feel, please!" Naruto begged. Naruto then threw himself into Sasuke's chest trying to get Sasuke to hold him like he used to. If only just for a second he would know that everything was alright.

As Naruto cried in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke started to hold Naruto to his chest. "There, there, Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto continued cry in Sasuke's arms, but Sasuke was trying to figure out what he was going to say. "Naruto-kun," Sasuke began, "I feel the same way." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring down at him, and his eyes showed that he truly was telling the truth.

Sasuke had finally told Nartuo and visa-versa but what did this mean for them now? "Naruto," Sasuke started to speak. "What?" Naruto asked as he whipped away the tears from his face. "I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time," Sasuke started, "but I want to be with you, for as long as I can."

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke truly did feel the same way. But what did this mean? What were they going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the door looking at each other they started to move their faces towards each other. They soon exchanged a soft kiss and Naruto's eyes started to sparkle. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," Naruto then said. Shocked Sasuke looked out the window, not because of what Naruto said but because he heard a gasp outside the door. "Who's there?!" Sasuke asked as he slammed the door open. There behind the door was Ino, spying on Naruto and Sasuke, once again. "Ino?!" Naruto asked as he jabbed his finger at her. "I just wanted to know what was going on," Ino said as she stood up. "You," Sasuke started to say in a dark tone, "Bitch!" Sasuke whipped his hand across Ino's face with a cold hard slap. Ino fell to the ground placing her hand on her right cheek. "Why would you do that?" Ino said pleadingly. "Becuase you won't tell anyone now, after all you'll know what I'll do to you," Sasuke said as he pointed towards Naruto's gate. Taking the signal Ino ran off.

Sasuke wasn't going to let anything happen this time. Nothing was going to happen this time to get them to split up. "Sasuke-kun you didn't have to-" Naruto started. "Yes I did!" Sasuke cut him off. Naruto knew that it was necessary, after all Ino was the biggest gossip in school. And if she told anyone it would get around quickly.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Later that night, Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table quietly. "Sasuke-kun," Naruto said as he stirred his finger in his cup of coffee. "What is it?" Sasuke asked Naruto. For once Naruto and Sasuke were quiet with one another, and they were together. Once they split up they never talked but when they were together they never shut up. It just seemed like they were still split apart.

"I was wondering," Naruto started, "what do we do now?" Sasuke was caught off guard by the question. He didn't know how to respond. What to say? What to do? Sasuke started to stand up and soon walked over to Naruto. "Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked. "Naruto," Sasuke said as his eyes shimmered in the light. It was a romantic setting without it trying to be. How did this happen? Could they just be that perfect for each other?

Sasuke then got a little further away and Naruto stood up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke on the shoulders and pulled him close. "I don't know how much I've wanted do this," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke. Their mouths soon departed and they split apart. "Naruto-kun," Sasuke said as he caught his breathe. "I don't know how to say this," Sasuke then said.

Naruto started to get worried and Sasuke could tell. "It's nothing like that," Sasuke then told Naruto. Nartuo was surprised, Sasuke could tell what Naruto was thinking. "I want to," Sasuke then stammered. "You want to what?" Naruto asked. Even though he knew the answer. Naruto then walked back over to Sasuke and started to unfasten his shirt from the top. As Naruto did this, Sasuke did the same but slower. Naruto then leaned over and started to kiss Sasuke's neck.

"I know what you want," Naruto said. Sasuke started to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto continued to kiss Sasuk's neck. "If you know," Sasuke started, "then lets go with it." Naruto started to lick Sasuke's neck and he noticed a cut mark on his shoulder. Not wanting to ruin the moment Naruto just kept kissing Sasuk'es neck. They soon stopped and started to walk down the hall, to Naruto's room. Was this really gong to happen? Once again, they were going to try. It couldn't hurt like it did before. Could it? That's not right, they've tried it and it work until that event. Maybe this will work even better. Or maybe it will end in disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sasuke walked into Naruto's room he noticed the old pictures of them. He liked the fact that Naruto kept on to them. Nartuo laid across the bed and Sasuke laid beside him. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked Nartuo. Nartuo stared at him for a second and then nodded his head.

Sasuke rolled over on top of Nartuo and completely unfastened Naruto's shirt. The white uniform shirt left the blonde's body in one swift motion and Sasuke started to kiss Nartuo. Their soft lips touch over and over again and soon Sasuke moved his lips away from Nartuo's. Sasuke started to move down Naruto's body. From his neck, to his chest, to his stomach. "Ready for it?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yes," Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke started to unzip Naruto's uniform pants and soon they came off in an even swifter motion than the shirt. Sasuke rubbed his hand down Naruto's leg and Nartuo moaned suddenly. "He's truly loving this," Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke then moved his hand to Naruto's underwear. The blonde's gray boxers were starting to grow, and Sasuke could tell that Naruto was getting hard.

Sasuke started to take Naruto's boxer's off to revile Naruto's long cock. "This will get him going," Sasuke thought as he started to move his mouth to Naruto's cock. He started to lick the head, a soft moan came out of Naruto. He licked it even harder, a louder moan. "Sasuke-kun," Naruto moaned. Sasuke soon put his whole mouth around Naruto's cock. It tasted sweeter than it once did. Was it because he hadn't tasted it in so long.

Sasuke started to bob his head up and down. More moans and Naruto and Sasuke was loving it. They were truly meant to be. "Sasuke-kun I'm about to," Naruto suddenly gasped. Sasuke knew what was coming and he was ready for it. Naruto's body suddenly tensed up and Sasuke moved his mouth into position to catch every drop of Naruto's come. Soon Naruto came all over Sasuke's face. Licking every drop he could Sasuke leaned over Naruto and they exchanged another soft kiss.

Sasuke started to unzip his pants to get ready to get inside Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his arm. "Not right now, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said weakly. "But Naruto-kun I want to be in you," Sasuke started to tell him. Nartuo suddenly placed his finger on Sasuke's soft lips. "I can't tonight," Naruto told him. "Why not?" Sasuke asked him, puzzled. "Because, I have to work tommorow and I can't really explain to my boss that I can't sit down." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was big, but was he really that big? Would he really prevent Naruto from sitting down on the job?

Sasuke started to speak but he was cut off with Naruto exchanging yet another soft kiss. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said as he slowly drifted asleep on his side of the bed. "I love you too, Naruto-kun" Sasuke responded as he got undressed and fell asleep next to Nartuo.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

The next morning Naruto woke up early, for work, to notice Sasuke laying next to him. Not only was he laying next to him but he was holding him in his sleep. Sasuke truly did care about him. Naruto lightly kissed Sasuke on the forehead and started to leave the bed. Was things going to be okay with him and Sasuke? Or was him refusing to take Sasuke last night a breaking point? That couldn't be, after all Sasuke stayed the night and had actually slept with Naruto. Naruto knew that everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto started to get into the shower Sasuke started to wake up. He could hear the feint sound of water running from down the hall. "Naruto?" Sasuke thought in is dazed state. He started to get up and he realized what was going on. He was back with Naruto. He started to smile and he started to sluggishly walk to the door. He was soon in the hall and started to walk to the bathroom where Naruto was taking a shower. Steam met Sasuke and he smelt the fragrance of Naruto's body wash. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Naruto didn't care but Sasuke could have at least knocked. Hiding his body behind the shower curtain as if Sasuke hadn't already seen him naked before, Naruto started to wash faster. "Mind if I join you?" Sasuke then asked Nartuo. "N...No," Naruto responded. Soon Sasuke started to step into the shower. It was warm and inviting. "Naruto takes really hot showers," Sasuke thought to himself. As they started to rub soap on one another's bodies Sasuke closed his eyes and started to lay his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto quickly did the same and as they help each other in their arms for what seemed like eternity Naruto started to grab Sasuke's dick. "I thought you didn't want it until after work," Sasuke said to him. Shocked since Naruto thought Sasuke wouldn't have noticed Naruto started to let go.

"No keep your hand there," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand without looking and placed it back on his dick. "I love it when you touch me," Sasuke then said. Naruto knew that he had to go to work but he wanted Sasuke badly. He had a choice. Get Sasuke's dick into his ass and get fucked and not be able to sit down at work. Or he could wait until after work. "Sasuke-kun," Naruto said under his breathe. "Huh?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder and looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "I...." Naruto started. "You want this?" Sasuke asked. Nartuo started to squeeze, but suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "I have to be able to sit for work," Nartuo said. Sasuke was tired of getting that excuse. Was he really that big? "Naruto-kun," Sasuke started. "Yeah?" Naruto asked as he started to wash his hair. "Am I really?" Sasuke started to ask his blonde lover. "That big? Yeah you really are," Naruto informed him as he cutted him off. Sasuke didn't know that, and Naruto actually could take it all. But at the price of sitting down.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

As Nartuo got out of the shower the steam from the shower surrounded his legs. He wiped away the fog from the mirror and he started to get ready for work. As he did his hair Sasuke stepped behind him. "Naruto-kun," Sasuke started to speak. "What is it?" Naruto asked. He turned around and sat on the sink, facing his lover. "When can we?" Sasuke asked him as he started to get himself between Naruto's legs. "Tonight," Naruto told him. "What?" Sasuke asked surprised. "I only have work today, its my last day for the summer," Naruto informed Sasuke. Sasuke was in complete bliss now. He could finally have true sex with Naruto tonight. And he was thinking of what to do for Naruto's birthday.

Naruto soon got dressed and left for work. Leaving Sasuke at the house to do what ever. Sasuke thought of what to do for Naruto's birthday. He could take him to the carnival in town for the summer and then take him to the lake where Naruto first asked Sasuke out. And then they could come back here and do what ever Naruto felt like.

After Naruto came back from work he noticed a big grin on Sasuke's face. "What got you so happy?" Naruto asked him. "You'll just have to wait until your birthday," Sasuke told him. Not wanting to let it out, about his plans for his lover's birthday. Naruto started dinner and they soon ate. Naruto was shocked about how much Sasuke was already caring for him. Did he really care about him this much before? It couldn't be! Not after what had happened! Was this really Sasuke? Naruto didn't mind though he just wanted to be with Sasuke for as long as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto put the dishes up Sasuke walked over to him. He suddenly hugged Nartuo and placed his on Naruto's shoulder. "How was your last day of work?" Sasuke asked him. "I didn't do much, I was too busy thinking about you and what we are about to do," Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke let go of Naruto and Naruto turned around. They exchanged a gentle kiss. "His lips are so soft," they both thought as they pulled their lips away. Naruto held Sasuke's hand and they walked to their room. They started to kiss even more and Sasuke moved his lips to Naruto's neck. Kissing his neck softly. Making every moment fell like an eternity.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto moaned. They stopped suddenly and started to undress. "Are you ready?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yeah," Naruto said calmly as he started to kiss Sasuke again. As they kissed they fell onto the bed. As their naked bodies touched Sasuke started to get hard. "Lets get on with this," Sasuke said. With a big smile on Naruto's face he placed his ass on Sasuke's dick. It started to slowly slip in and soon it was all the way in.

Sasuke started to pump his lower body into Naruto and they started to moan. They were both loving it even more than they did before they split up. Was it just because it was so long since they have done this. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as his face buried into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke started to come in Naruto's ass. As they rested for a second with Naruto still on Sasuke's dick. "Naruto I want you," Sasuke then moaned. Naruto got up and Sasuke soon switched places with him. "Ready?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes," Sasuke moaned. Naruto slipped in and after some time came into Sasuke. They split apart their bodies and laid next to each other on the bed. Sasuke was red in the face and Naruto was exhausted. They truly were loving this moment. They started to kiss again and Sasuke got on top of Naruto. This was the most they have done ever. Was it really true. Sasuke had never had Naruto in him and it had felt great. They fell asleep soon after though. With Sasuke on Naruto. They truly were meant to be. Or so they thought two years ago...

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Two Years Ago**

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto screamed through the night air near the lake water. "Huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto ran through the crowd of students heading towards Sasuke. He soon meet up with Sasuke on the brick wall bordering the east side of the lake. They were on a field trip with the rest of the school. Sasuke was wearing a black jacket with dark jeans and black shoes. While Naruto was wearing a plain white t-shirt with bright blue jeans and white shoes. They were complete opposites except for the fact that they were gay. They were the only two gay guys in school so everyone thought that they would be great for each other.

Sasuke had a lollipop in his mouth and the stick was swirling around in the air as he moved his tongue around the candy. "What is it?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "I want to know something," Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked, had Naruto heard the rumor of Sasuke liking him? "What do you wanna know?" Sasuke asked him. "Is it true?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was right he did hear about it. He had to play it cool though. "Is what true?" Sasuke asked. "You know the rumor of you liking me," Naruto told him. Sasuke started to panic. What should he tell Naruto? Was it true or not? Did he like him? If he did, would Naruto feel the same way? Or would Sasuke be wasting his time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke started to look at Naruto puzzled. "I...It is true," Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto stepped back and held his head low. Sasuke felt the same way about him as he did about Sasuke. He was happy that the rumor was true. "Well then, will you go out with me?" Naruto the asked Sasuke. "Yes!" Sasuke said not even hesitating to answer. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and hugged him. Everyone stared at them. "I told you it was true!" Ino chuckled. Naruto and Sasuke then suddenly glared at her. "Um what I meant to say was.....Awwwwww," Ino stammered as she walked backwards. It was settled Naruto and Sasuke were an official couple.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

After three weeks of dating Naruto and Sasuke decided to have sex for the first time. They waited for school to start and they both got detention after school that day. After detention they both walked into the bathroom and started to kiss. Like they have done before but with more lust. They soon moved from just kisses to touching each others dicks. And soon they were both completely naked. This session lead to Naruto getting fucked by Sasuke and Naruto getting his dick sucked by him. And Sasuke getting his dick sucked by Naruto.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

After that they went back to doing normal things. With a little sex every once in awhile. Everyone thought that they were the cutest couple in the school. Until one day Kiba and Shino came out of the closet. The two of them weren't lovers but they both were gay. Soon Sasuke got paired with Shino on a class project and soon they were spending more time together. Even more than he had done with Naruto, his one and only lover. And then it happened.

As Naruto walked into the bathroom after school he heard moans. He could tell that one of the moans came from Sasuke but the others were coming from someone else that he didn't know. He looked over the edge of the nearest bathroom stall to see Sasuke fucking Shino. And not only that but Sasuke was enjoying it. And then he said it.

"This feels better than doing Naruto," Sasuke moaned. That hurt Naruto deeply. Did Sasuke truly mean what he just said? Was he just doing this because he felt sorry for Shino not getting any action? It couldn't be he was doing it because he loved Shino. Was Shino controlling Sasuke somehow? No, this was Sasuke, and no matter how many times Naruto denied it Sasuke was with someone else.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Later that week Sasuke ran into Naruto and noticed Naruto trying to avoid him. "Why are you trying to avoid me?" Sasuke said as he put his soft hand on Naruto's cheek. "Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled as he slapped Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke was shocked what had he done? Did Naruto find about him and Shino? No it couldn't be that, they made sure to wait until after school when everyone was gone. What ever it was Naruto was upset. And Sasuke wanted to get to the bottom of it....


	8. Chapter 8

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Trying to touch him once again. "I said don't touch me!" Naruto screamed as he slammed Sasuke's hand against the lockers. At this time everyone was looking at them. "Tell me what's the matter," Sasuke ordered Naruto. Naruto looked up and felt disgusted. "I know about you and Shino! You bastard!" Naruto screamed as he started to run off into the crowd of students.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

That was all in the past. Sasuke got over Shino and soon Shino and Kiba started to date and they were now living together. He just wanted to be with Naruto now. The day had finally come, Naruto's birthday. "Naruto-kun," Sasuke said as he woke Naruto up. Naruto woke up to see his lover laying beside him. "Today's the day," Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke did the normal routine of taking a shower with each other and then getting dressed. And they went out for breakfast. Sasuke took Naruto the fancy pancake house down the street. Eating everything Naruto was full. He could tell Sasuke had planned for this day.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

They soon went to the fair that had come to town. It was fun! They rode rides and played the carnival games. As they were about to leave something caught Naruto's eye. "Sasuke," Naruto said as he stopped in front of a ride. "What?" Sasuke asked. "I wanna go on the ferris wheel. " Naruto said as he pointed at the large metal wheel. They soon got on the ferris wheel and as they stopped near the top Sasuke leaned in on Naruto. "So you like this so far?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yeah!" Naruto said with a big grin. Soon the ride was over and Sasuke started to drive Naruto "home". "Um Sasuke-kun homes that way," Naruto said as he pointed in the direction of their house.

They soon reached the lake where it all began two years ago. As they started to get out of the car Sasuke noticed a man standing at the tree Sasuke got ready for tonight. To Sasuke's shock it was Shino. "Shino, are you waiting on Kiba?" Naruto asked as he noticed Shino. "No," Shino said in a dark tone. "Then," Naruto started. As Naruto tried to speak Shino started to walk towards Sasuke. "Sasuke," Shino started. Suddenly Shino's hand flashed from his side and hit Sasuke in the face. "What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"What you didn't know?" Shino asked Naruto. "Know what?" Naruto asked puzzled. "Me and Sasuke are engaged." Shino suddenly said. Naruto then ran from the lake side and left the rest of the place.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Later that summer the police soon came to Naruto's house. Sasuke flipped on to the news to see a sudden suicide report. He couldn't believe it Naruto had killed himself. Did he really mean that much to Naruto?

**That's pretty much it of this story!!!! I hope you have enjoyed this story!!!!! Thank you and goodnight!!!!!!**


End file.
